Fever
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Set after Episode 20 season 1. Its about john, Dean and Sam together again as a family. Sick/feverish Sam, Big brother Dean and John trying to be a dad again. fluff, angst, hurt/comfort!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Set after Episode 20 season 1.

Disclaimer: own none of the characters. borrowed from supernatural.

Dean doesn't remember being this content in a really long time. They were in between cases, it was another one of those nondescript bars, the beer was chilled and he was already up $500 from hustling pool and the night wasn't over just yet.

But it wasn't the bar or the pool game the real reason behind his contentment. It was his dad and little brother sitting in a booth on his far left just within his earshot arguing over the uses of modern technology, a laptop to be more precise. Ah, it was like the good ole days.

_The morning after slaying Luther and rescuing the colt, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that their dad had decided to stay and do things their way. They were stronger together as a family, he was wrong to have let his dad go after their encounter with Meg in Chicago, he realizes it now and he wasn't gonna make the same mistake. They left the place early in the morning, drove for hours straight, with no real case on hand and no new information on the YED as of now, finally decided to stop for the night. Found a motel and then a bar coz hell he'd been starving._

Dean was up for another game. Man, the guy was a douche, thinking he could really beat Dean this next time. It would have been another easy $200 when something caught his attention. He heard his dad and Sammy laughing out loud. He hadn't heard his little brother _giggle_ like that nor his dad give that hearty chuckle in a while. Yes, it had been a really long time. Sammy had been trying to get their father to learn to use a laptop and the 21st century internet search engines for research. Needless to say the conversation had become heated, both of them were stubborn bastards. Looking over at their table now things seem to have taken a surprising turn, the pile of empty beer bottles at the table could explain why. A fond smile escaped his lips before he caught himself and feigned a sign. Letting the game go he trudged back to his family.

"Dad, did you forget Sammy's a total light weight! How much did you get him to drink?" said Dean trying to sound exasperated but not entirely pulling it off.

"I'm not! You'rrrr a light weight." slurred Sammy trying to look indignant but only managing to look like a pouting 5 year old. Dean rolled his eyes and gave _'see that_' look to his dad.

Dad just shook his head, smiled and said, " C'mon Dean let him grow up."

"What? What does that mean...never mind.." "Dad, how much did _you_ drink?"

Dad just shook his head and smiled some more.

"All right, time to call it a night, lets head back to the motel."

"But Deeean I still haven't showed dad everything, there's there's a new online encyclopedia called Wikipedia! n n all those websites with information on paranormal stuff, hisssstory..." Sam was counting it off on his fingers.

Dad," God I missed the little geek." slowly standing up.

Dean smiled," ya tell me about it.. c'mon Sasquatch." and bent to grab handfuls of Sammy's jacket while he was still narrating his top 5 websites and pulled him to his feet.

On his feet, once Sam found his equilibrium, he batted Dean's hand away, "I can walk man."

"fine"

"fine"

"cranky"

"jerrrk"

"bitch"

It was dad's turn to roll his eyes now, "boys!"

Dean's hand still hovered over Sammy's back though, just in case. He'd been a little worried about Sam since this morning, he's been looking a little pale, been sneezing too and hardly ate much through the day. But more than that, he's been a little quiet, like he's thinking about something. But then again when has his geeky brain not been in over drive! Nonetheless, he'd check him for fever once at the motel before sleeping.

The family made their way to the impala through the parking lot. Dean was glad they left dad's truck behind at the motel coz right now he's not too sure he'd want his dad driving too after all those beers no matter how well his dad can hold his liquor.

Dean slipped in behind the wheel, dad took the shotgun while Sammy crumpled himself into the back seat.

Here we go...

TBC

_Its my first story ever. Please please please read and review...._


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG...thank you..thank you...all your reviews/story alerts/favorites has meant soooo much to me... **

**supernatural is awesome and all you supernatural fans are just as awesome :)**

P.S English is not my native language, even though I have studied it long enough that I shouldn't use this as an excuse but if while reading you do come across too horrible a mistake in the writing anywhere, feel free to correct me!

* * *

The motel wasn't that far from the bar. About two minutes into the drive, Sam was lying down flat on his back in the backseat.

Dean was gonna ask but dad beat him to it, "Sammy you alright back there?"

"I'm fine."

Dean, "You are not gonna puke in my car are you?"

"I'm not gonna puke, I'm sleeping already." said Sam petulantly.

They reached the motel and parked right outside their room.

Dean cut the engine and passed the keys to his dad, "You take the bags, I'll take Sammy?"

Dad gave a quick glance at the backseat, nodded and got out.

Dean too got out and opened the back door to have Sam's crazy long legs that were jammed against the door tumble out even though his ass was still flat occupying the entire backseat.

Dean, "C'mon Sam, we are here...on your feet."

"I don't wanna!"

"C'mon buddy, time for bed, a real bed."

"But I wanna sleep right here Dean _(pause)_...I missed the backseat."

" _(sign)_ alright, its official now, no more alcohol for you. Lets go, you can sit in the backseat all you want tomorrow." Dean leaned inside the car, bragged Sam's jacket and pulled him into a sitting position, hooked his hands under his armpits and began to heave him out of the car.

Okay Sam's definitely warmer. His cheeks are looking pinched, and is that sweat on his brow? Once Sam was on his feet, Dean reached for his forehead. Damn it!

"Son of a b*t*h."

Dad looked over the lid of the trunk, " What wrong?"

"Sam's running a fever. Grab the first aid kit too will ya."

Sam, shaking his head, "I feel fine."

Dad, "Think we need a clinic?"

" Na, don't think so...its not that high...california took away his resistance to cold."

Even though Sam seemed stable on his feet, he was drowsy _and_ drunk! Dean didn't want to take a chance. He put one of Sam's arms across his shoulder and started towards the room. Instead of resisting Sam leaned his weight against Dean. That had his worry spiked. Maybe Sam was feeling worse than what he thought.

Dad shut the lid and followed with the bags.

And then, "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

Sam just looked at him a moment...he looked like he's either suddenly lost his line of thought or thinking up words to say what he's suppose to say.

They reached the door, "Okay, lets get inside first." Dean checked his pocket for the room key and came up empty. It was in his other side pocket, the side Sam was currently pressed too.

"Dad, hold him a second here." Dean tried to pass Sam's weight to his dad's shoulder.

"No." Sam gasped and brought his other hand up and fisted Dean's jacket...hanging on to him tightly.

That was...unusual...for grown up Sam atleast!!

He thought he saw hurt flash through dad's eyes for a second. He quickly said, "drunk much" and managed to fish the keys out of his pocket.

Once inside, dad dropped the bags on one bed and Dean deposited Sam on the other. Even sitting on the bed, Sam didn't let go of Dean's jacket. Dean was seriously starting to get worried now. From the corner of his eyes he saw dad fortifying the room with salt lines. He crouched in front of Sam in between the beds, touched Sam's forehead again to better gauge the fever again, and pushed his bangs aside to get a better look at his brother's eyes.

" Hey kiddo, are you hurting anywhere? headache...stomach ache?" Sam shook his head with a no. He wasn't lying, Dean could tell.

Again, "Dean?" ...it was the same expression but now Dean could tell Sam's thinking about how to say what he wants to say. Guess this is what his mind's been upto since morning. Drunk Sam was vulnerable Sam, now would be the time to get Sam to spill. Dean was about to push him to talk when...

"Here, lets check your temperature." dad had the ear thermometer out.

Before Dean could even look up, Sam had his arms around Dean's neck and head on his shoulder facing away from dad, "No!"

He almost lost his balance with Sam's weight thrown at him but quickly adjusted his footing, and instinctively brought his arms up to wrap around his little brother.

Dad gave him that _look_...he'd almost forgotten it for it had been so long...seeing it now he remembers it like it was only yesterday.

_Growing up dad was gone a lot, he didn't blame the guy...honestly, to him he was a hero and leaving his family alone for days was a price he'd paid for being that hero...saving people!! But Sammy was still much too young when dad took off for days together.. Sam needed a parent and it was Dean who was there for him... subconsciously Dean stepped into the role of a surrogate father for him...Sam and dad could never develop the father son bond that is formed from being together, being there!! Sam didn't respond to dad the way he responded to Dean. Eventually even when dad was sometimes there Sam would reject him for Dean, specially when the little dude was sick or hurting. He wouldn't open up or accept help or comfort from anyone else but Dean, not even their dad. That's when you saw the 'look' on dad's face. Its a mixture of dejection and yearning. _

Sam hadn't been this clingy when sick since maybe he hit puberty. Maybe being sick _and _drunk has him so vulnerable that he's reverted to acting like he used to when he was younger. Dean'll have to remember that!

Dean tried to give a reassuring smile to dad, "He hates thermometers." brought one hand up to cup Sam's neck, "his temperature's around 100." he had years of practice to be able to gauge right, "He'll need a few Tylenol, maybe a cold sponge and he'll be good as new."

"I didn't know my son hated thermometers!" dad tried to keep his tone light but Dean heard the weariness in his voice.

"Ya, he hates it coz once you take the temperature reading the fever becomes real. Kinda like when you say things out loud it makes them real." Dean said it with as much aplomb as he could. His legs were starting to hurt from the strain, he tried to adjust Sam in his arms to get him to lie down but Sam was getting more and more agitated. This is what was throwing him off, Sammy was usually very compliant with Dean whenever he was sick. So why was he so restless now!

Meanwhile dad had been looking for tylenol but came up empty. They had run out. Damn! He was already putting his jacket back on to go out and get some. Dean would'v offered to go but he couldn't bring himself to leave Sam right now, not even for a short while.

"I'll be back in 15." and he heard the door close behind dad.

TBC....

* * *

_I hope you all like it!! would absolutely love to hear more reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for your reviews ... its the reviews that make me want to write more... or I don't think I would've had the confidence to write beyond chapter 1 :)**

* * *

Dean finally managed to get Sam settled on the bed, he had removed his shoes and jacket and had him more or less tucked under the covers...He had removed his own jacket as well to get it out of the way before Sammy felt the need to tangle his fingers in Dean's clothing again...another childhood habit of his. As if on cue, Dean saw Sam raising one arm, hand reaching for Dean. Oh man, didn't that tug at his heartstrings... He felt like a jerk for thinking this but he really did miss his sick little brother...

Dean laid down beside his brother on the edge, his feet were still hanging off the bed...his head held up on one arm and the other arm went around Sam's shoulders...Sam was turned on his side, head tucked under Dean's chin...his hand had curled around Dean's shirt...he started rubbing up and down Sam's back, sometimes patting lightly, knowing that always put him to sleep... After a few minutes, Dean leaned back just a little to check if Sam had finally fallen asleep and saw that Sam's eyes were still open...he was looking straight, staring at Dean's amulet, lightly fingering it...

"Alright, you finally wanna tell me what's been going on in that head of yours all day? huh?" said Dean softly, knowing he had to get whatever Sam was thinking off his shoulder to get him to rest properly.

_(pause)_

"Sammy?"

"I've been trying to tell dad about the visions all day but I could!" Sam said, like he was done beating around the bush in his mind all day and said it out plain and straight.

Dean knew his brother better than Sam knew himself, so the statement didn't entirely through him off ...He had been thinking it too...They had to mention it to their dad sometime...just...just not now...

"Look Sam, we don't know what those visions were...we don't even know if it'll ever happen again, maybe.. "

Sam cut him off, " I couldn't because I'm scared Dean"

"What? What are you scared of?" that Dean's not sure he saw coming.

_(pause)_

"C'mon man, talk to me. Sam?"

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Sam was looking up into his eyes now.

"Because I didn't think it was worth mentioning, for all we know, its all over...just another case." Dean lied without skipping a beat.

"Dad'll think I'm a freak! you know how much he hates everything supernatural, maybe he'll... "

"SAM! Listen to me...Dad loves you! more than anyone or anything else in the world...alright!! and there is nothing that can or will ever change that...you should know better than that man...you saw how happy he was to see you again and you were worried if he'd ever want to see you again weren't you?" Dean said incredulously.

Sam seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then gave a reluctant nod...

"Now close your eyes and sleep like a good boy and maybe I'll buy you a popsicle tomorrow."

Sammy huffed but complied.. Ah! the kid could physically _and_ emotionally exhaust him!

Once Sam's eyes were closed, he turned a little to reach back and grab the thermometer he'd kept on the side table....quietly picked it up and inserted it into Sam's ear.

Sam made a whiny noise and tried to bat at Dean's hand lightly while borrowing deeper into Dean's chest.

"Shhh...its okay..almost done." Dean cooed.

100.7 ...not too bad...he checked his watch, it had been around 20 minutes since dad went out, if he's not back in another 10, he'll call in to check on him.

He put the thermometer away and his hand went back to rubbing Sam's back....And this time, it did put him to sleep instantly!

Once he could hear the light snores, he slowly started to slip out of the bed without jarring his brother.

He was about to call dad when he heard the door open...

"How's he doing?" dad whispered looking at the sleeping form on the bed.

" settled...what all did you get?" Dean said pointing at the bag in his hands.

" Tylenol and..oh..some Popsicles" said dad, taking out stuff from the bag making as little noise as possible, " I remember he loved popsicles when he was sick as a kid, so I figured maybe..u know... he'd liked some now too."

Dean was dumbfounded...he didn't think dad would remember stuff like that but John could surprise him sometimes...

Dad looked at Dean's surprised expression, waited for him to say something, then, "What? I can't remember stuff...you can have one too if you want." he feigned annoyance.

"No no..its not that! its great...popsicles...great!" Dean said, smiling....genuinely smiling...

Like he said, he hasn't been this content in a very longtime!!!!

How wrong was Sam to worry that dad could _ever _even think about hurting him, thought Dean.

_Damn irony!_

**_END!_**

* * *

I would maybe write a small epilogue...about the morning after with John's POV...

Hope you all readers like it so far!

pleaaaase review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for reading the story so far...

* * *

**

_Epilogue _

_John's POV_

7:14 AM

John was sitting at the table in the small kitchenette doing research, looking for any signs or omens to help trace the yellow eyes.

Last night after he returned from his run to the drug store, Dean had woken Sam up just enough to slip two tablets into his mouth which he obediently swallowed with a little water. Dean had bunked on Sam's bed for the night to make sure his fever didn't get any worse through the night, and also John knew it would help Sam sleep better. Rest of the night was uneventful, Sammy had slept like a log, was still sleeping infact. They'd checked him for fever a few minutes ago, he was still a little warm but was doing better than last night so there was nothing to worry about. Nonetheless they'd decided to camp till lunch at the very least to make sure Sam was rested enough before getting on the road again.

Dean was out to get some breakfast. John couldn't really concentrate on the papers in front of him, his eyes and mind kept straying to the bed every few seconds where his kid lay sleeping peacefully. He'll say it again..God, he had missed his youngest! He had tried so hard to protect him, to hold on to him without realizing the harder he tried to hold on, the more he pushed him away.

It never failed to amaze John just how much of himself he saw in Sammy. Dean may have taken to John's persona, but he was like Mary in more ways than one. Dean was loyal and cared for his family with such fierceness that John couldn't help but admire, just like Mary. While Sam was more like John, he was a rebel, fought for independence and control. Dean could and would never abandon his family no matter what while Sam could and had, just like John had abandoned Mary and Dean once, before Sam was even born. Just thinking about it seemed painful now. John suspected that Sam was stronger than Dean, even though physically Dean could easily take on Sam simply because he could anticipate his little brother's every move faster than Sam could move.

Dean biggest weakness, he can never let go of Sam, part of the reason could be that he still saw him as the young kid he'd brought up, not a grown up hunter. Whereas Sam could survive alone, infact he thrived alone, his weakness was power and control. And this is what scared John the most, he knew about the demon's plans for Sam. John had been in denial earlier, he could bet on his life that nothing could turn Sammy. The kid maybe a hunter, a damn good one, but he couldn't hurt a fly as long as, you know, it wasn't a supernatural evil fly! But the history had witnessed far too many good men succumb to their weaknesses. And nothing could exploit a weakness better than a demon. The more he thought about it over the years, the more desperate he got, he had to get to YED before it could get to his son. He didn't drag Dean with him when he took off to go after the demon at the first sign he found that the demon had resurfaced. He couldn't take that chance, even after years of training, when it came down to it, he just couldn't bring his older son in for the death mission. But more importantly, if it all did go south, he didn't what Sam to be left alone and vulnerable. Dean would be his firewall.

Even the thought of it gave John heart palpitations! He knows he will have to eventually tell Dean the truth, but he's afraid what would laying such a burden on him will do to him. In case something happened to John, there has to be someone to keep Sam safe. And if he couldn't keep him safe, then........

John heard Sam shift around in bed, he was waking up. A moment later, he saw him sitting up in bed, a little disoriented, hair sticking up in all directions, reminding John vividly of a much younger Sammy waking up in the morning. Sam rubbed his eyes, looked around the room searching,

"whr's Dean?" he asked in a sleep crusted voice looking across the bed at John.

"And good morning to you too son." replied John, mentally shaking himself out of all the dark thoughts.

And then, Sammy gave his soft shy smile, dipped his chin while scratching the back of his head, "mornin' dad" he mumbled in a little self conscious tone.

And just like that, looking at that dimpled smile, his heart ache.

Could this kid ever......did John really think he could bring himself to tell Dean to.....(sign)

......

_finish!_

* * *

_Does it make sense? or did I end it too abruptly? _

_That's it. My first complete story!_

_Please read and review..._

_Hopefully will write another short story in a few day. Its so exciting :)_


End file.
